Materia Control
by kellegirl
Summary: The black materia scene from FF7. Things go a little differently than Cloud expects. Mind control, smut, yaoi.


_This is for a contest on Y!Gallery's Crazy-about-Cloud club. The theme of the contest was choose your favorite Cloud. Mine is the original FFVII Cloud. He's the most fun to write by far in my opinion. This is based off the point in the game where Sephiroth makes Cloud give him the black materia and the general concept of mind control. It's actually something that I've wanted to do for a while now. I've done a good deal of research on the mind control fetish, so I can hope that this is a good portrayal, even though it's not really my fetish. I also went onto Youtube and looked up the black materia cutscene from the original game since it's been so long since I've actually seen it. God the graphics sucked, but I still love that fucking game. –wanders off to play it for a while before writing-_

_Disclaimer:__ Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix; I am not Square Enix no matter how much I want to be._

_Warning:__ Dubious consent, mind control, odd use of mako._

_Song written to:__ 'If today was your last day' by Nickleback, 'Voices in my head' by Jon Asher_

_Not betaed due to time restraints._

XxXxXxXxXx

Cloud watched as Red XIII approached, feeling his anxiety rise. He didn't know what was causing it exactly, he just knew that something had to be done soon or it would be too late. He had to do whatever it was now damn it. The great red lion like creature finally reached the blond and he barely suppressed a sigh of relief. "Where's the black materia?" the mercenary asked nervously.

"I have it right here," Nanaki mumbled, attempting to talk around the black orb in his powerful jaws.

"I'll take it," Cloud said with an absolute certainty.

Bending down, the blond took the materia, Red XIII not hesitating for a moment to relinquish it. Cloud paused for a moment when a noise seemed to drift past him. He could have sworn it was his name, but a quick glance around proved that only he and Red were present. With a shrug the blond looked down at the orb in his hand, idly turning it around trying to catch the light. Instead of reflecting light the object almost seemed to suck it out of the air, creating a dark aura around it. Mesmerized by the materia, Cloud didn't hear the soft whisper calling him, _bring it to me_. The whisper's volume increased suddenly, the command blaring through his mind and making him jerk violently. Raising sapphire eyes above his head, Cloud stared at the crystallized mako hanging from the ceiling encased in roots for only a moment before he jumped into the air, grabbing hold of one of the roots and pulling himself up.

Balancing on the thick, vine-like root, the blond gazed with aw at the figure trapped within the mako. Silver hair flowed in perfect waves around the pale form, frozen in place like some silky halo and almost shining in the dim light. Cloud couldn't help but think he looked just like he used to, Sephiroth was exactly like he had been in Nibelheim, an ethereal creature above all other beings.

_The materia_, a voice whispered in the blond's mind, gently prodding him into motion. Silently Cloud raised his hand and pushed the black materia into the mako, only slightly surprised when the crystalline substance gave way to him. Releasing the orb, Cloud moved to pull his hand back, but was stopped when a pale hand grabbed him. Eyes going wide, the blond stared into emerald eyes, barely registering the smug expression on Sephiroth's face before he was pulled into the mako himself. Instinctively the blond gasped, breathing in a lung full of the thick, almost gel like substance surrounding him and Sephiroth. Gagging at the intrusion, Cloud tried desperately to expel the mako from his body.

"Relax," Sephiroth hummed, "Don't fight it, you're not going to drown."

The silky voice washed over Cloud, immediately ceasing his struggle. It was odd, but the former General's voice seemed to chase away any hint of panic within the blond. Somewhere in his mind he registered that he should be fighting Sephiroth, that he should attack his enemy, but for some reason he couldn't seem to act on those thoughts. The silver haired male just chuckled, running a hand against Cloud's cheek for a moment before moving to embed it in golden spikes.

"Good Puppet," he murmured, "I was waiting for you to come, I'm glad you didn't disappoint me. I should give you a reward for your actions, following directions so well. What would you like Puppet?"

Cloud frowned at that and tried to pull away, but stopped short when something seemed to brush against his mind. He found himself utterly paralyzed as he stared into Sephiroth's cat like eyes. _Come on body, move!_ Despite the clear command he remained immobile, simply allowing the silver haired male to stroke his hair.

"I'm waiting Puppet," Sephiroth murmured, "If you don't tell me what you want as your reward then I'll have to choose for you."

Cloud screamed at himself in his mind to fight and break away from the loose hold the silver haired male had on him, but for some reason was completely unable to do more than simply breathe. Dimly he was amazed that the mako wasn't suffocating him, but that was hardly the most pressing matter at hand. He was far more interested in getting his body to work once again so he could attack the enemy before him.

"Nothing? Ah, that's too bad, I guess I'll have to reward you for both our pleasure," Sephiroth smiled slightly, an eery glow in his eyes that Cloud did not like.

The silver haired male slowly drew the blond into his arms, inwardly cackling at the astonished look on his face. Cloud was so cute when he had no idea what was going on. He could feel the blond fighting in his mind, but the ex-General's hold was too strong for the smaller male to break free. Smiling serenely, Sephiroth pressed Cloud against his bare chest, stroking his hair as the blond tensed ever so slightly. Softly brushing his own consciousness against Cloud's, Sephiroth almost purred at the way the blond immediately relaxed against him. Slowly, the ex-General ran his hand down Cloud's back, stroking his spine in an almost soothing manner. Settling his hand on the blond's hip, Sephiroth gently cupped his cheek with his other hand. Tilting Cloud's head up, the silver haired male leaned down, brushing his lips against the blond's. Cloud stiffened when he felt the soft caress of lips against his own. Desperately he tried to pull back, actually making it a few inches before a searing pain spread through his mind, effectively halting him.

"Now, now Puppet," Sephiroth murmured as he pulled Cloud back so he was leaning against his chest once again, "I already made the bond, trying to break it before we're both good and ready will only hurt you."

Part of Cloud's mind scoffed at that, positive the silver haired male was lying, but the vast majority accepted it instantly. After all, he had tried to pull away only to be hurt. Maybe it was best to just allow this, it wasn't like Sephiroth was hurting him after all. It actually felt kind of nice, the way he was being stroked. Soothing really. Yeah, he would just see where this was going for now. No harm done.

Sephiroth smiled softly as he watched the blond's thoughts play out. It was so easy to just twist them ever so slightly, to make sure that Cloud wanted this. He had been waiting a long time to get the blond to come to him, it was only right that he finally be able to enjoy this occasion properly. He'd make sure Cloud enjoyed it too, it wouldn't be any fun if his partner didn't participate after all. Besides which, it might be enough to break that last little bit of resistance he sensed within the blond so that he could finally claim his property wholly.

Bringing their lips back together, Sephiroth was immensely pleased when the smaller male didn't pull back. He wasn't quite reacting to the kiss, simply allowing it, but it was progress. Gently, the silver haired male ran his tongue along the seam of Cloud's lips as he brought a hand up to stroke the blond's cheek encouragingly. He could feel Cloud fidget for a moment, silently debating what to do. Rather than simply compel the blond to react as he wanted, Sephiroth allowed him a moment to himself. The ex-General smiled when Cloud opened his mouth, allowing the larger male entrance. Delving into the moist cavern, Sephiroth traced the contours of the blond's mouth with his tongue. Slowly Cloud began to respond, flicking his own tongue against the silver haired male's uncertainly. Letting his pleasure at the response flow directly into the blond's mind, Sephiroth moved his free hand to rest at the base of Cloud's spine, gently pulling the smaller male closer.

Allowing himself to be pressed against the larger male, Cloud tried to comprehend what was happening. His mind seemed to be running at half power, crawling along and moving in circles. As Sephiroth's mouth moved to work on his neck, the blond frowned slightly. _Why am I letting him do this? I should…I should do something…but it'll hurt. Won't it?_ Cloud's thoughts were scattered suddenly, almost like someone had pushed them aside. It didn't really bother the blond too much, it was just odd. But Sephiroth was rubbing his lower back and that was really distracting anyway. Felt good too. Thoughts weren't that important anyway.

Sephiroth had to hold back a chuckle when Cloud simply allowed him to scatter his thoughts. It was far too easy to get the blond to cooperate, just a little nudge here and there. Still, his patience was wearing thin, it was time to move things along. Gently, the silver haired male eased his hand down from where it was resting on the small of Cloud's back and pushed it into his pants. The blond immediately tensed.

"Wha…" Cloud trailed off, bleary blue eyes turning to stare into their emerald counterpart.

"It's okay," Sephiroth soothed, "It'll feel good."

"…okay," the blond nodded distractedly.

Smiling at the near instant surrender, the ex-General continued his movements, cupping Cloud's ass and caressing the soft skin. The look on the blond's face was almost comical, clear confusion written on his features. Moving his other hand to the hem of the smaller male's shirt, Sephiroth slowly pushed the material up. Cloud gazed at the silver haired male for a moment before slowly lifting his hands, his fingers ghosting over Sephiroth's chest. Smiling encouragingly, the ex-General let his approval flow into the blond's mind, pleased when the soft caresses increased in pressure slightly. Turning his attention back to what he was doing, the silver haired male brought both hands to the front of Cloud's pants, deftly unclasping the belt and pulling it off, the leather suspenders attached to it falling away as well. With the same graceful ease he opened the blond's fly and began to push the cargo pants down. Cloud, seeming to catch on, removed his hands from where they had been exploring the ridges of Sephiroth's muscles, sluggishly pulling his shirt over his head.

Sephiroth purred his approval as his hands glided over the firm mounds of the blond's ass. Cloud smiled slightly at the sound, enjoying the sense of reassurance it sent through him. The blond's hands returned to the older male's chest, gently continuing their exploration. Smiling at his puppet, Sephiroth let his fingers slide between Cloud's cheeks, stroking against the smaller male's entrance. Gasping loudly, Cloud jerked forward, away from the touch, only to press himself against the silver haired male's large arousal. Confused eyes peered upward, the slight haze of disconnection almost covering the question hidden within them. Rather than explaining himself to the blond, Sephiroth allowed his own arousal to pour into the smaller male.

Cloud gasped loudly as a heady pleasure flooded his system, flowing through his body and setting his nerves on fire. Panting slightly, the blond felt himself hardening against Sephiroth and he couldn't stop himself from pushing forward to rub against the larger male. The silver haired male smiled at the immediate reaction and brushed his finger against Cloud's entrance once again. There was no jerk of surprise this time, only a soft groan and slight tensing. Murmuring softly for the blond to relax, Sephiroth began to push his finger into Cloud, using the mako surrounding them to ease the way. Sensing the discomfort the action created, Sephiroth allowed more of his arousal to flow into the blond, overwhelming any negative sensations the intrusion may have created.

Cloud began to pant more forcefully, thrusting his hips against the silver haired male and back into the digit inside him. The sensations seemed almost overwhelming, much more acute than they ever had been before. Groaning loudly as a second finger eased into him, Cloud allowed his eyes to slip closed as his head fell to rest on Sephiroth's shoulder. The blond's hands clenched spasmodically against the larger male's chest as the digits within him pumped steadily. Cloud began to kiss the skin beneath his lips, desperately pushing back against Sephiroth's fingers and crying out loudly when a third finger entered him.

Unable to hold back any longer, Sephiroth pulled his fingers out of the blond and turned him so he was facing away. Drawing Cloud back by his hips, the silver haired male rubbed his erection against the smaller male's backside. The blond moaned softly, pushing back encouragingly. Taking one hand off Cloud's hips, Sephiroth gripped his length and positioned himself carefully. With a quick glance at the blond's burning hooded gaze, the silver haired male pushed forward. A raw cry erupted from the smaller male, his head flinging back to rest against Sephiroth's shoulder.

Rather than allowing the blond a moment to adjust, the ex-General began to pump his hips steadily, relishing the cries that burst forth with each movement. Gripping the smaller male's hips hard enough to bruise, Sephiroth allowed his own pleasure to move into Cloud, overwhelming his discomfort. The blond couldn't keep quiet as he was pounded into, his body jerking forward with each forceful thrust. It was like he was drowning, his confused mind trying to decipher between the pain and pleasure flooding his body. The pleasure was too much though, seemingly coming from every direction at once. It was so intense that it was almost painful, his nerves firing constantly and forcing his body to twitch with pure sensation.

Sephiroth groaned at the combined feel of the blond surrounding him and the pleasure filled cries sounding from the petite male. It had been too long since he had indulged in this kind of thing, he was approaching his end before he was ready. Though it really didn't matter, once the planet was his he would be able to use his puppet whenever he pleased. With that knowledge burning in his mind Sephiroth allowed himself to give in fully to the sensations flooding his system. Heat coiled in the silver haired male's stomach. With a loud groan he allowed the heat to lash out, spilling himself into the smaller male in his grasp.

Cloud screamed as he felt an intense heat bloom inside his passage, pleasure unlike anything he had ever known flowed into him. It was more than he could take, the pure sensation of it overwhelming him and forcing him to release despite the lack of stimulus to his own erection. Cloud fell forward limply, only supported by Sephiroth's grasp. The silver haired male smiled lazily, nuzzling blond spikes. He was about to pull the exhausted male closer when a soft voice murmured in the back of his mind, reminding the ex-General of his mission. He had to complete his mother's wishes. Kissing Cloud's head, the silver haired male released the smaller male, allowing his limp form to fall out of the mako, back to his friend's waiting below. Turning emerald eyes upwards, Sephiroth activated the black materia.

XxXxXxXxXx

_This took far too long to finish. I had the concept down and then I got right up to the smut and….it just stopped. My brain went on haitus and my ability to write was smashed to bits. Honestly I finished this the day before the contest ended and didn't have time to work on my other two entries. I was so desperate to finish it that I wrote the smut in the same room as my mom, praying she didn't look at my screen because I would be in deep shit. But in the end it was worth it, I got it finished even if I'm not overly pleased with it. I can deal though. I submitted this a few days ago to the contest, so I figure it's safe to submit here now. It doesn't look like I'll win, but whatever there were better submissions than this. _


End file.
